The Hunters and The Doll
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Roxas, Ventus, dan Sora adalah hunter muda berbakat yang diutus Twilight Town untuk mencari warga-warga yang hilang. Tapi mereka malah terjebak dalam permainan sebuah boneka yang elok. Satu persatu kalah oleh boneka itu, siapakah yang bertahan sampai terakhir dan menjadi pemenang?/For VenNami day and Halloween/First Fict in this fandom! Please be nice to me /ONESHOOT/DLDR


**Disclaimer:** I don't own this wonderful game. If its mine… *grinned evilly*

**Warning! **This is a VenNami fict with slight RokuNami, typo, OOC.

.

**A/N: **actually, this fict is for VenNami day on 25 September. But, I think I was too late, hehe… #LaughNervously. So, I changed it a bit and make this a Halloween Fict~

.

**~Angel of Darkness~**

©Hikari Shourai

.

.

"Ven! Awas disana!" pekik seorang remaja berambut pirang berantakan kepada kembarannya yang ada dibalik punggungnya. Napas mereka menderu-deru tapi mereka tak menghiraukannya. Mereka tetap menebas wujud makhluk hitam bersungut itu. Tapi semakin dihancurkan, semakin banyak pula tambahan monster berwujud seperti semut itu.

"Kh… sial! Kenapa _shadow ant_ ini tak berkurang-kurang juga?!" seru remaja berambut pirang yang satu lagi. Ia memegang sebuah _keyblade –_pedang berbentuk kunci- dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Gerakannya jauh lebih cepat dan gesit daripada kedua temannya.

"Jangan-jangan, ada portal monster disini?!" seru remaja berwajah identik dengan teman-temannya. Rambutnya cokelat jabrik. Sebuah _keyblade_ ia genggam erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya.

Remaja pirang yang mengenakan mantel putih kusam panjang itu menggeleng keras. Kedua tangannya memegang sepasang _keyblade_ yang berbeda warna dan bertolak belakang. Ia adalah satu-satunya _dual wielder_ diantara mereka, "bodoh! Mana ada?!"

Ketiga pemuda itu segera menebaskan _keyblade_ mereka masing-masing. Mereka lelah, capek. Mereka ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Mereka ingin hidup seperti remaja pada umumnya.

Ketiga pemuda itu adalah Ventus, Roxas, dan Sora. Mereka bertiga adalah salah satu tim _monster hunter_ yang ada di Twilight Town. Sesuai namanya, tugas mereka adalah menghancurkan monster. Dengan dihancurkannya monster-monster itu, kota tempat mereka tinggal –Twilight Town- akan aman dan merekapun mendapatkan bayaran untuk menghidupi diri mereka.

"Tapi, jika kita melawan monster sebanyak ini, pasti bayaran kita juga besar yah~" sahut pemuda berambut cokelat yang bernama Sora. Ia menghantamkan _keyblade_-nya ke kepala monster itu dengan riang.

Si pemuda pirang bermantel putih kusam itu nyaris mau melemparkan _keyblade_-nya kearah Sora karena kesal akan kebodohan sahabatnya itu. Roxas –nama pemuda itu- memang agak temperamental. Berbeda dengan kembarannya, Ventus, yang jauh lebih tenang.

"Roxas! _Focus_!" seru Ventus. Gerakannya lincah dan cepat seperti angin. Terkadang _keyblade_-nya terlihat seperti menari sendiri di udara. Mantel krem pucatnya melambai-lambai seiring dengan gerakannya.

Roxas menggeram kesal, "_Magic Hour_!" serunya. Seketika sekitar mereka berubah menjadi gelap. Sora dan Ventus berpandang-pandangan.

Roxas melompat dan melayang, kedua _keyblade_-nya –_Oblivion_ dan _Oathkeeper_- melayang-layang dan berputar di sekitar dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa laser cahaya ditembakkan ke tanah secara random. Serangan tersebut melukai banyak _shadow ant_. Beberapa diantaranya musnah karena serangan Roxas yang luar biasa kuat itu.

Ventus tersenyum, ia mundur sejenak. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah sekumpulan _shadow ant_. Ia segera melompat, "_Wingblade!_"

Ventus melemparkan _keyblade_-nya ke sembarang arah. Dan _keyblade_ itu lalu berubah menjadi cahaya terang dan membentuk 6 pedang cahaya yang melayang di sekitar Ventus dan membentuk seperti sayap malaikat.

Dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa tinggi, Ventus melakukan _dash _ke arah kumpulan _shadow ant _itu. Sebuah pedang cahaya ditariknya dari hadapannya dan ditebaskannya pedang itu ke arah sekumpulan _heartless _itu. Dua _heartless_ langsung hancur dan berubah menjadi asap ketika _heartless_ itu menyentuh pedang lain yang berputar-putar di punggung Ven.

Sora terlihat senang melihat kawan-kawannya mengeluarkan _Limit Break _mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Sora menyusul, "_All for one and one for all!_"

Sora melompat ke tengah-tengah sekumpulan monster itu dan menusukkan _keyblade_-nya ke tanah. Sekitar tanah yang Sora tusukkan dengan _keyblade_-nya kemudian memunculkan cahaya terang. Sora memutar kunci itu dan cahaya itu menusuk seluruh _heartless_ yang tersisa.

Sora menarik _keyblade_-nya dari tanah. Ventus dan Roxas sudah berada di sampingnya, "hehehe… _mission success~!_" serunya sambil membentuk v dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Roxas menghela napas berat, sedangan Ventus tersenyum tipis.

Ya, mereka memang ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan _heartless_ yang berada di sekitar hutan di tepi kota dan berpatroli setelahnya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak keluhan dari para warga kalau para _heartless_ kian mengganas. Beberapa anak-anak juga dikabarkan menghilang setelah bermain di hutan. Misteri yang aneh…

"Baiklah setelah kita _scanning area_, kita akan pulang. Hari ini aku yang traktir sea-salt ice cream," ujar Ventus sambil tersenyum. Pemuda beriris biru cerah ini memang murah senyum dan ramah. Tetapi jika ia diusik, ia tidak segan-segan untuk membalasnya berkali-kali lipat.

"Horee! Sea-salt ice cream! Yaaay!" seru Sora riang. Ia melompat-lompat gembira. Jika ditanya siapa yang paling ribut diantara mereka bertiga, jawabannya pasti Sora. Walaupun mereka bertiga seumuran, Sora-lah yang paling kekanak-kanakan, ceroboh, dan ramai. Roxas sendiri sering dibuat senewen gara-gara ulah Sora.

"Hm… lalu kita menatap _sunset _ya. Di tempat biasa," ujar Roxas sambil tersenyum tipis. Nah, bocah yang merupakan kembaran Ventus ini adalah anggota tim yang paling mudah marah. Tapi ia adalah orang yang memiliki loyalitas tinggi. Ia sering marah-marah jika misi yang mereka terima tidak berjalan lancar. Remaja maniak _sunset _dan _sea-salt ice cream _ini adalah satu-satunya _dual wielder _diantara semua anggota _monster hunter_.

Mereka bertiga kemudian menyusuri hutan rindang tersebut sambil bercanda-canda. Terkadang disertai dengan pertengkaran kecil antara Sora dan Roxas yang kemudian dilerai oleh Ventus.

Ketika mereka nyaris menyelesaikan _scanning area_, Roxas dan Ventus diam sejenak. Mereka mendengar sesuatu.

"Berhenti," ujar Roxas dan Ventus bersamaan. Sora langsung menatap mereka dengan bingung. Ia menelengkan kepalanya.

"_What?_"

Ventus berjalan perlahan. Mendekati sebuah pohon terbesar yang ada di hutan itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati, ia menengok ke balik pohon itu.

"Kyaaa!" pekik seorang gadis mungil. Gadis itu duduk bersandar di balik pohon yang Ventus curigai. Buku gambarnya terjatuh dari dekapannya karena ia terkejut.

Ventus ikut kaget, "ah, maaf sudah mengejutkanmu! _Are you alright_?"

Gadis itu mengangguk takut-takut. Ia lalu memeluk buku gambarnya erat-erat. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau temukan, _brother_?" tanya Roxas tiba-tiba. Sora berjalan di belakangnya dengan tampang bingung.

Ventus tersenyum, "aku menemukan seseorang."

Roxas mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menengok tempat dimana gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia kemudian berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu dan menarik buku gambar tersebut menjauhi wajah gadis itu secara perlahan.

Gadis itu memekik terkejut ketika melihat wajah Roxas yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"_What are you doing here?_" ujar Roxas bingung. Kenapa ada perempuan di hutan yang berbahaya ini?

Gadis itu diam, ia terus menunduk.

"_Are you lost?_" tanya Ventus.

Gadis itu menatap Ventus, kemudian menggeleng.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tempat ini bahaya lho. Ayo ikut kami ke Twilight Town!" ujar Sora riang.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "aku… menggambar…"

Trio _hunter _itu terkejut akan suara gadis itu. Suaranya lembut dan menenangkan.

"Aku… menggambar disini… selalu… sendirian," ujar gadis itu sedih. Ia menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan menemanimu," ujar Ventus lembut. Ia memberikan senyumnya.

Gadis itu menatap Ventus.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menemaninya sampai matahari terbenam," ujar Ven. Sayangnya, Sora dan Roxas menolak permintaan Ven habis-habisan dengan alasan ingin memonopoli seorang gadis manis. Ven sampai dibuat _sweatdrop_ karenanya.

Akhirnya mereka berempat mengobrol dan berbincang bersama. Si gadis –yang ternyata bernama Namine itu- merasa terhibur dengan pertengkaran Roxas dan Sora. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan tertawa. Ven sendiri juga tertawa.

Akhirnya mereka pulang saat matahari terbenam. Namine meminta agar mereka kembali lagi dan mengunjunginya. Mereka bertiga setuju dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Namine kembali mulai menggambar…

* * *

"Sora lama sekali!" seru Roxas senewen. Kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan ke tanah karena kesal.

Ventus meraih _pocket watch_-nya, "tidak biasanya Sora telat…" gumamnya.

"Ayo kita ke HQ! kita bisa mencari Sora disana!" seru Roxas kesal. Ia segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju Head Quarter Monster _Hunter_.

Ventus menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Salah apa dia sampai ia bisa punya adik yang temperamental seperti itu…

"Apa ada kabar tentang Sora, Leon?" tanya Ventus pada _hunter_ yang mengenakan mantel cokelat tua kusam.

Pria itu menoleh, "Sora? Dia sakit," ujarnya singkat. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku yang ada di hadapannya.

Ventus mengangguk-angguk, "terima kasih Leon-san. Sampaikan salam kami pada Sora," ujar Ventus sambil menyeret Roxas yang mulai mengomel dan mengejek-ejek Sora. Dengan seretan paksa Ventus, Roxas pun berhasil ia bawa keluar.

* * *

"Kenapa monsternya makin banyak sih?!" umpat Roxas jengkel. Ia menebaskan _keyblade_-nya secara liar. Kesal karena _shadow ant_ tersebut makin banyak.

"_Don't let your guard down…_" ujar Ventus kalem. Ia terus menyerang dengan tenang. Sesekali ia menolong adiknya yang kesusahan. Yah, bisa dibilang kekuatan Roxas melebihi Ventus. Tapi sebagai ganti kekuatan yang luar biasa kuat itu, ia memiliki pertahanan bagaikan kerupuk.

Ya, kerupuk… tipis dan mudah retak.

Lain dengan Ventus dan Sora. Mereka _balance_. Tapi Sora memiliki sedikit keunggulan di pertahanan. Sedangkan Ventus memiliki keunggulan di kecepatan.

"Apa itu?!" pekik Roxas tiba-tiba. Ventus segera melempar _shadow ant_ yang menempel di _keyblade_-nya dan menoleh. Iris birunya terbelalak kaget.

Seekor monster tanpa mata berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua. Tubuhnya yang berwarna silver seperti tidak memiliki tulang. Giginya lancip dan siap menerkam mereka.

"Mo-monster apa itu?" ujar Ventus kaget. Baru pertama kali ia melihat monster yang tidak berwarna hitam dan berwujud seperti itu.

Monster itu menyelam kedalam tanah dan bergerak menuju Roxas dan Ven yang masih terkejut.

"Ven! Monster itu menyatukan dirinya dengan tanah dan bergerak ke arah kita!" seru Roxas.

Tiba-tiba monster itu sudah berada di hadapan Ventus yang masih terdiam karena kaget. Monster itu mengangkat kedua tangan lancipnya dan siap untuk menyerang Ven.

Sepasang iris biru Roxas membulat, "VENN!"

Ventus tersadar akibat teriakan adiknya, dengan gesit ia melakukan manuver dengan berputar ke balik tubuh monster itu dan menyerangnya dari belakang.

TRANG!

"Eh?" Ventus melongo. Monster itu menahan serangannya menggunakan tangan lancipnya. Kemudian monster itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Jangan sentuh kakakku!" seru Roxas. Kedua _keyblade_nya ia seret dengan penuh kemarahan. Ia melompat dan menghantamkan kedua _keyblade_-nya ke kepala monster itu.

Monster itu menjerit, kemudian menghilang menjadi Kristal-kristal putih. Roxas berusaha mengatur napasnya sementara Ventus menurunkan _keyblade_-nya.

"_Are you alright?_" kata Ventus dengan khawatir. Roxas langsung menatapnya dengan marah.

"Justru akulah yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu! Dasar!" omel Roxas. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada luka yang berada di bahu kanan Ventus, "tuh lihat, hasil kecerobohanmu!" serunya sambil menunjuk bahu kanan kakaknya.

Ventus menoleh dan menyentuh lukanya. Kemudian meringis, "aww… kapan aku mendapatkannya yah?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum polos.

Roxas menghela napas berat. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan perban dan membalut luka kakaknya dengan rapi, "tuh, hanya sekedar pertolongan pertama. Tapi bisa menghentikan perdarahan sementara."

Ventus tersenyum, "_thank you brother_. Ayo kita _scanning area_ lalu kita pulang. Aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu," ujar Ventus lembut. Roxas mengangguk patuh.

* * *

"Roxas… Ventus…"

Ventus tersenyum ramah, sedangkan kembarannya hanya tersenyum tipis.

Gadis yang ada dihadapan mereka menatap kedua anak kembar itu dengan bingung, "Sora?"

Ventus mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan Namine, ia menyandarkan dirinya dengan batang pohon yang kokoh, "ia sakit."

Roxas turut mengambil tempat duduk. Ia duduk di sebelah kiri Namine dan ikut bersandar, "apa lagi yang kau gambar, Nam?"

Namine tersenyum lebar, "pohon… banyak…"

Ventus tertawa kecil akan Namine yang irit kosa kata. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya tertarik akan gadis yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Kemudian ia menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tidur. Telinganya tetap siaga mengintai adiknya dan gadis mungil itu.

Kemudian ia mendengar Roxas tertawa, "kau sangat berbakat, Nam!"

Namine tertawa kecil, "makasih…"

"Boleh kulihat gambar yang lain?"

"… tidak…"

"Kenapa?"

"… bukuku… kembalikan…"

"He?"

Ventus membuka matanya. Ia melihat Namine menunduk dan Roxas yang kebingungan, "sudah, berikan saja," ujar Ventus bijak. Roxas mengangguk dan menyodorkan buku sketsa milik Namine yang langsung didekap begitu ia mendapatkannya kembali.

"Ne, Namine, apa saja yang sudah kau gambar?" tanya Ventus ramah. Ia memamerkan senyum hangatnya yang mampu membuat para gadis maupun wanita lumer.

Namine menatapnya, "… banyak," kemudian ia kembali menunduk.

Ventus langsung mengangguk. Ia menghela napas berat. Gadis ini tidak tertarik padanya…

"Ven, sudah sore. Ingat janjimu," ujar Roxas mengingatkan. Ventus mengangguk. Mereka berdua segera bangkit berdiri.

"Kami pulang dulu, Nam! Sudah sore. Besok kami akan mengunjungimu lagi," ujar Ventus sambil tersenyum.

"Eh… uhm…" Namine mengangguk pelan sambil menatap kedua bocah kembar itu.

"Bye bye, jaga dirimu baik-baik Nam!" ujar Roxas dengan cengiran jahil. Pipi gadis beriris cobalt blue itu memerah, kemudian ia mengangguk cepat.

Setelah mereka melewati hutan, Nam kembali menggambar. Ia menggambar disertai dengan mimik wajah yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

* * *

"Aku tidak sabar sampai di rumah!" seru Roxas sambil merentangkan tangannya ke udara. Ia tersenyum sumringah. Senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan pada kakaknya seorang. Mereka berjalan perlahan menuruni _Market Street_.

Ventus tersenyum, "ya, aku juga. Kau ingin kumasakkan apa?"

"_Croque Monsieur_ , _Coq au Vin, and Macaron_!" ujar Roxas riang. Sang kakak hanya mengangguk-angguk dan tertawa kecil.

"Banyak sekali Roxas… kau yakin bisa menghabisinya?" ujar kakaknya. Roxas mengangguk semangat, "baiklah kalau begitu…"

Mereka terus berjalan melewati _Tram Common_, mereka tidak sadar kalau sebuah tram berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah rel yang mereka akan seberangi.

Mereka terlalu sibuk mengobrol, dengan Ven yang sesekali menoleh kebelakang dan tertawa ke arah adiknya yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Mereka lupa kalau mereka sedang menyebrangi rel _Tram_.

'_Die…_'

"VENN! AWAS!"

BRUKK!

Roxas langsung melompat dan memeluk tubuh kakaknya. Menyelamatkan kakaknya dari tabrakan maut yang mungkin saja dapat menyebabkan kakaknya tewas di tempat.

"E-eh…?" pemuda pirang yang dipeluk oleh adiknya itu sepertinya masih _jetlag_. Ia masih bingung apa yang terjadi.

"K-Kh…" adiknya yang memeluk dirinya langsung bangkit dan menatap kakaknya marah, "_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!_ _You want to die like a fool?!_" amuknya.

Sang kakak menatap adiknya kebingungan.

"Kau ini-…! Kh…!" ekspresi marahnya langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi kesakitan. Tangannya ia arahkan ke arah tungkai kaki kirinya. Ia langsung mendesis dan menjauhkan tangannya dari kakinya.

"_Are you alright, Roxas?_" ujar kakaknya lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Pikirkan dirimu sendiri dulu! Baru orang lain!" omel Roxas lagi, "kau nyaris tertabrak _tram_ tahu!"

Iris sky blue Ventus membulat, "bukannya _tram-_nya masih jauh?" ujar Ventus bingung.

"Mana kutahu!" sergah Roxas sambil berusaha berdiri. Ventus segera melingkarkan lengan adiknya ke lehernya. Roxas menatapnya.

"Aku sungguh kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab jika membiarkan adiknya kesulitan. Anggap saja ini balas budi kejadian yang di hutan tadi," ujar Ventus sambil tersenyum.

Ventus tahu, jika ia tidak memberikan alasan seperti tadi, Roxas tidak akan mau dibantu. Roxas tipe-tipe orang yang individualistis. Ia memilih bekerja sendiri daripada bersama-sama.

"_Sigh…_ baiklah jika kau berkata seperti itu…"

Ventus tersenyum. Kemudian ia membawa mereka ke tempat tinggal mereka berdua yang berupa asrama _Hunter_ yang terletak di dekat _Station Plaza_.

* * *

"Nah, sudah kuobati. Mungkin kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama 1 minggu atau 2 minggu," ujar Ventus sambil tersenyum. Adiknya merengut.

"Aku tidak bisa hunting?"

Ventus mengangguk.

"_Sigh, _ini akan jadi membosankan…" ujar Roxas sambil tidur-tiduran di kasur empuknya.

Ventus hanya tertawa kecil dan ikut membaringkan dirinya di atas kasurnya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya. Walaupun terlihat santai, sebenarnya ia sedang memikirkan hal serius di otaknya.

'_Kenapa kejadian ini sangat beruntun? Pertama Sora, kedua Roxas, apa jangan-jangan korban ketiga adalah aku? Siapa sebenarnya yang mengincar kami? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya warga-warga Twilight Town?_' pikirnya.

"Hey Ven, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ujar Roxas tiba-tiba. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Iris biru langitnya menatap sosok kakaknya dengan cemas.

Ven langsung tersentak. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "_nothing important,_" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Adiknya balas tersenyum dan kembali ke posisi tidurnya yang memunggungi kakaknya.

Ven menatap punggung adiknya dengan sedih, "maafkan aku… aku gagal menjadi seorang kakak…" bisiknya lemah. Kemudian ia pun tertidur dengan setetes cairan bening di sudut matanya.

* * *

"Hoaaahmm… _brother?_" Roxas merentangkan tangannya ke atas dan menatap sekelilingnya. Kamar mereka sudah rapi, dengan kata lain kakaknya sudah pergi.

Ia menoleh ke meja belajar yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela. Meja belajar yang membatasi tempat tidur mereka berdua. Di atas meja itu terdapat sepiring roti kering dan segelas susu hangat. Sebuah kertas kecil juga terlipat dengan rapi di sisi gelas berisi susu hangat itu.

"Huh? _Brother?_" Roxas meraih kertas kecil itu dan mulai membacanya, "_Brother_ tidak akan pulang dulu?"

Janggal… Roxas merasakan kejanggalan pada surat itu.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga…"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan santai melewati pepohonan besar yang ada di hutan itu. Tidak ada satupun shadows atau monster perak aneh yang menghadangnya.

'_Sudah kuduga ada kejanggalan disini…_' batinnya dalam hati.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya 3 meter sebelum pohon terbesar yang ada di hutan itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menguatkan tekadnya untuk membongkar misteri yang menimpa adiknya dan Sora.

Ia berjalan mendekati pohon itu…

"… Roxas!"

Ventus merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

Suara itu… gadis yang memikat hatinya. Gadis itu muncul dibalik pohon dengan senyum yang mengembang. Ia menangkupkan buku gambarnya di dadanya.

"Aku… menunggu Rox-…" tiba-tiba iris _cobalt blue_ gadis itu terbelalak, "bukan… Roxas…?"

Ventus menatap gadis itu tajam, "_mind to explain?_"

Gadis itu menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar. Buku gambarnya ia peluk erat-erat.

Jika orang awam melihat sosok Ventus yang sekarang, mereka pasti akan mengira kalau Ventus adalah Roxas. Mengapa tidak? Karena Ventus mengenakan baju milik adiknya. Lengkap dengan _handband_ dan _wristband_-nya.

"_What are you doing to my brother and my friend?_" cerca Ventus lagi. Iris birunya yang biasanya tenang dan lembut berubah menjadi penuh amarah dan kekecewaan. Ia maju mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu mundur dengan ketakutan.

"_Are you the one who say 'Die' to me?_" tambah Ventus. Wajah gadis itu yang tadinya pucat, kini bertambah pucat. Air mata siap menuruni wajahnya kapan saja.

Prok… prok… prok…

Ventus menoleh ke arah sumber tepuk tangan itu. Namine mengikutinya.

"Pertunjukkan yang sangat menarik…" ujar seorang pria yang mengenakan _coat_ hitam yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Pria itu memiliki rambut silver dan iris _gold_ yang menyimpan sejuta misteri.

Ventus menatap orang itu dengan waspada. Ia terkejut begitu mengetahui pria itu tidak berjalan, tapi melayang!

Pria itu melayang ke arah Namine dengan tenang, "namaku Xemnas, salam kenal, Ventus."

Iris sky blue Ventus membulat. Darimana dia tahu tentang namanya?!

"Jika kau masih bingung, maka akan kuberi tahu sesuatu," pria itu kemudian memegang bahu Namine, gadis itu menatap Ventus dengan tatapan ingin menangis.

"Namine adalah salah satu boneka yang kuciptakan untuk membantuku menguasai dunia, dia salah satu boneka terbaik yang pernah kuciptakan! Dia mata-mata yang hebat bukan? Aku mengenal kalian darinya!" ujar Xemnas bangga. Ventus menatap Namine dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "dan salah satu kemampuannya adalah memanipulasi lukisan. Semua monster yang kalian lawan adalah ciptaan Namine!" seru Xemnas lagi.

"I-Itu tidak mungkin kan…?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Namine hanya menggeleng dan menunduk.

"Maaf… Ven…" ujar Namine sambil terisak.

Hati Ventus terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Gadis yang ia sukai ternyata adalah kunci dari segala misteri yang menimpa adiknya, temannya, dan _Twilight Town_. Dan buruknya lagi… dia musuh.

"Sudah cukup drama picisannya," pria berkulit _tan_ itu memunculkan sepasang pedang bercahaya oranye di kedua tangannya, "aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun menghalangi rencanaku," ujar Xemnas tenang sambil melayang cepat ke arah Ven. Kedua senjatanya –_Ethereal Blade-_, sudah siap untuk menyerang pemuda pirang itu.

"Ven!" seru Namine. Air matanya berlinang menuruni pipi pucatnya.

"Kau diam saja, boneka…" ujar Xemnas dingin. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Namine. Secara seketika Namine langsung ambruk. Seperti boneka _Marionette_ yang diputuskan talinya.

"_Die!_"

TRANG!

Xemnas tidak menyangka Ventus akan mengeluarkan _keyblade_-nya dan melawan balik. Gerakan Ventus kini jauh lebih cepat, serangannya jauh lebih agresif dan ganas. Tatapan matanya seperti ingin membunuh dan mencabik-cabik musuhnya di tempat. Ya, sisi gelap Ven muncul.

Berkali-kali senjata mereka beradu dan menimbulkan desingan yang cukup keras, berkali-kali pula Xemnas nyaris terlempar gara-gara kekuatan luar biasa milik Ventus.

'_Anak ini… dia bisa mengalahkanku…_' bibirnya membentuk senyum licik, '_ia bisa kupergunakan,_' pikir Xemnas. Pria itu segera melayang ke arah Namine dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Namine yang tergeletak di rerumputan. Gadis itu tak sadarkan diri bagaikan jiwanya menghilang.

"Lempar senjatamu atau kulukai dia," ujar Xemnas dingin. Ventus menggeram marah.

"Lepaskan Namine…" geramnya. Tangannya menggenggam _keyblade_nya erat-erat. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan marah.

"Ya, jika kau membuang _keyblade_-mu."

TRANG!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ventus melempar _keyblade -_nya ke belakang. Iris birunya masih menatap Xemnas dengan tajam.

"_Good boy…_" ujar Xemnas sambil tersenyum licik. Ia melayang ke arah Ventus. _Ethereal Blade_-nya menyala-nyala dan siap menebas Ventus, "ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Ventus menggeram marah. Ia bersumpah akan menemukan misteri penyebab kecelakaan adiknya dan Sora. Tapi ia malah harus mati sekarang… dengan orang aneh pula. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Siap menghadapi kematiannya.

Tiba-tiba, bayangan dirinya menjulur dan mengikat Xemnas dengan kuat. Menahan segala pergerakan milik pria itu.

"A-Apa ini…?!"

Ventus yang menunduk langsung mendongak. Pria di hadapannya diikat oleh bayangan yang berasal dari bayangannya sendiri.

"_Hosh… hosh… hosh…_"

Ventus menoleh ke arah pemilik deruan napas berat itu, seketika iris birunya langsung membulat, "Namine?!"

Xemnas lebih terkejut lagi ketika bonekanya berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah, '_ia menolak perintahku?!'_

Namine meraih buku gambarnya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia segera menggambar. Ia menatap Xemnas dengan tajam, "_realize!_" serunya. Dari bayangannya, muncullah segerombol _shadow ant_ yang menyerang Xemnas.

Ven melongo melihat kekuatan Namine. Jadi yang selama ini menyerang mereka adalah suruhan Namine dan dikontrol olehnya? Apa jangan-jangan makhluk silver itu juga? Lalu, mengapa gadis itu masih bisa bangkit? Padahal Xemnas adalah _master_-nya!

"Cepat…! _Keyblade_!" seru Namine. Jarinya masih terus menggambar di atas buku gambarnya. Ventus mengangguk. Ia segera berlari ke arah _keyblade_nya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan…" desis Xemnas. Tiba-tiba, muncul banyak laser berwarna oranye di sekitarnya dan mulai menyerang para _shadow ant_ itu. Nyaris semua _shadow ant_ musnah jika saja Namine berhenti menggambar.

"_Realize! Realize! Realize!_" seru Namine tanpa lelah, _shadow ant_ pun makin banyak bermunculan dari bayangan gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu. Gadis itu dapat merasakan napasnya memburu. Kepalanya pusing, tatapannya nanar, bernapas-pun kini rasanya sulit. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah, tidak sebelum Ven dapat mengambil _keyblade_-nya kembali.

Ventus mendapatkan kembali _keyblade_-nya dan ia segera berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Xemnas yang sedang disibukkan oleh _shadow ant_ milik Namine. Dengan penuh kekuatan, ia menusukkan _keyblade_-nya ke punggung pria itu.

"Kh!" Xemnas menoleh kebelakang. Ven tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _Keyblade_nya tertancap di punggungnya.

Namine sendiri baru menyelesaikan gambarnya, ia berjalan mendekati Xemnas, "_vanish…_" ujarnya pelan sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya.

Dengan senyum licik, tubuh Xemnas berubah menjadi butiran-butiran Kristal yang tertiup angin, "kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Namine…"

Namine menatap pria itu tanpa gentar, sementara Ven menaruh kembali _keyblade_nya.

"Ukh…" Namine tidak kuat lagi. Ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan limbung ke samping. Tapi sebelum menyentuh tanah, Ventus sudah lebih dahulu menahannya.

"Nam! Nam! Sadarlah! Buka matamu!" seru Ventus panik. Namine ingin membalas, tapi ia tidak bisa. Bernapas jauh lebih penting baginya sekarang.

"Namine! _Don't you dare to die in front me!_" seru Ventus lagi. Namine tertawa kecil.

"_I am fine… _" ujar Namine pelan. Ia merasa aman berada di pangkuan Ven. Walaupun ia tahu, sebentar lagi dirinya akan 'hilang' dari dunia ini.

"Tidak! Kau tidak baik-baik sama sekali!" jerit Ventus frustasi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh…" ujar Namine lembut, "Ven, penyebab ini semua adalah aku… aku minta maaf."

Ven menggeleng, "bukan salahmu…"

"Tapi, akulah yang menyebabkan Sora sakit. Dan soal Roxas terluka… itu adalah kesalahpahaman…" ujar Namine pelan. Ia menyerahkan buku gambarnya pada Ventus, "semua jawaban pertanyaanmu ada di sini… dan maaf, diriku yang sebelumnya hanyalah kebohongan belaka."

Ven menerima buku itu dengan hati-hati. Ia membuka halaman pertama dari buku gambar itu.

"Kau ingat kata-kata Xemnas? Aku mampu memanipulasi lukisan menjadi kenyataan…" ujar Namine pelan. Matanya nyaris tertutup seandainya Ven tidak menggoyangkan bahunya.

Ventus menatap buku gambar itu dengan _shock_. Beberapa lembar halaman awal memang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kemudian, ia melihat gambar dirinya, Roxas, dan Sora sedang melawan _heartless_ yang banyak, ada beberapa gambar orang-orang yang dikabarkan menghilang juga. Gambar berikutnya adalah gambar Sora yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Lalu gambar berikutnya adalah gambar seekor _heartless_ menyerang bahunya. Dan begitu seterusnya. Ventus terpana.

"_Sorry Ven… I didn't mean it…_" Namine menghela napas, air matanya siap tumpah kapan saja, "pengaruh Xemnas terlalu kuat untukku… aku diperintahkan untuk membunuh kalian semua, tapi aku tidak mau… aku tidak ingin melukai teman-temanku dan orang yang kusukai…" isak Namine. Ven menatap gadis di pangkuannya itu dengan iba.

"Ada sebuah alasan mengapa Xemnas menculik beberapa warga di kotamu, ia ingin menjadikanku seperti manusia asli yang memiliki emosi. Maaf aku tak bisa mengembalikan mereka semua… mereka sudah tidak ada…" lanjut Namine lagi. Air mata beningnya mengalir menuruni pipi pucat gadis itu. Ia merasa **sangat sangat** bersalah.

Ventus hanya menggeleng sedih, ia memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Ven, boleh kusentuh _keyblade_-mu?" ujar Namine lemah. Setidaknya, ia ingin mati dengan tenang. Kekuatannya sudah habis untuk bertarung dengan Xemnas tadi. Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan ajal menjemputnya.

"Baiklah," dengan ekstra hati-hati, Ven menaruh _keyblade_ itu di hadapan Namine. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Namine menyentuh _keyblade_ itu.

TRING!

Perlahan-lahan, setelah Namine menyentuh _keyblade_ itu, kakinya berubah menjadi kristal biru yang terbawa oleh angin. Perlahan-lahan terus memakan dirinya.

"Nam?! Nam!" Ventus terkejut begitu menyadari tubuh Namine. Ia mendekap gadis boneka itu erat-erat, "_No… don't die…_"

Namine tersenyum lembut, "_I am already died. I am a doll, remember?_" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Ven tidak mempedulikan komentar gadis itu, "_NO! NO! please! Don't go!_"

"_Thank you Ven…_" ujar Namine lemah. Gadis itu bersusah payah meraih wajah pemuda yang kini matanya dipenuhi oleh air mata. Kehilangan orang yang sangat ia sayangi sangatlah berat, terbukti dari menangisnya pemuda itu. Ventus memang memiliki hati yang lembut. Ia sulit menerima kepergian orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Namine…" isak Ventus. Namine hanya tersenyum.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Sora, Roxas, dan warga kota Twilight. Aku selalu merepotkan kalian… maaf…" ujar Namine. Iris _cobalt blue-_nya menatap Ven dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Namine! _I love you!_" seru Ventus tiba-tiba. Gadis itu membelalak kaget. Ia menatap Ventus kebingungan.

"_I have been liked you since our first meeting…_" kata Ventus lembut. Ia membelai pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. Matanya menyiratkan keteduhan dan kesedihan. Sedih karena ia baru sempat menyatakan perasaannya ketika detik-detik kepergian gadis itu.

Namine terdiam sejenak. Kemudian bibirnya membentuk senyuman paling indah yang pernah Ventus lihat, "_thank you… actually, I liked Roxas-…_"

Ventus langsung menyela, "aku tahu," ia tidak ingin sakit hati. Kehilangan Namine saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit.

"-tapi yang kusukai sekarang adalah kau Ven… kau sangat baik dan hatimu sangatlah tulus. Aku tahu segala tentang dirimu dan teman-temanmu Ven… aku adalah sumber informasi Xemnas," ujar gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Ventus benar-benar merasakan hatinya tersentuh. Dengan penuh hati-hati, Ven merendahkan dirinya untuk memberikan kecupan ringan dan singkat di bibir gadis itu.

CUP!

"Ciuman perpisahan?" ujar Namine polos. Gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya. Ventus tersenyum pilu.

"Bisa kita bertemu lagi? Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu…" ujar Ventus tegas. Namine tahu, tidak mungkin ia dilahirkan kembali. Jadi ia memilih berbohong. Ia bukan manusia, ia tidak mengalami reinkarnasi. Ia hanyalah boneka bodoh yang diberi emosi manusia.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Namine riang. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang indah.

"_Don't lie to me, okay?_" kata Ventus sambil mempertemukan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking milik gadis yang ada di pangkuannya dan menautkannya, "janji jari kelingking… aku percaya padamu, Namine."

Namine merasa air matanya mengalir deras, ia tersenyum bahagia, "terima kasih… _I love you,_ _and_…"

Tubuh Namine berubah menjadi serpihan kristal-kristal biru yang terbawa oleh angin. Ven berusaha meraih serpihan itu, sayangnya serpihan itu sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang.

"NAMINEE!" jerit Ventus putus asa. Air mata menuruni kelopak mata pemuda itu dengan deras. Isakannya terdengar dengan jelas.

'_Sayonara Ventus…'_

* * *

Sudah dua bulan sejak kepergian Namine dari dunia ini. Kini Twilight Town aman dan tentram. Sudah tidak ada lagi berita orang hilang. Dan para keluarga yang salah satu anggota keluarganya menghilang, sudah merelakan kepergiannya.

Bagaimana dengan kabar Roxas, Ventus, dan Sora? Mereka kini sedang bersekolah. Bukan sekolah khusus _hunter_, tapi sekolah biasa. Ada peraturan para _hunter_ dimana setiap anggota yang berumur 15-18 tahun harus mengikuti sekolah biasa untuk menimba ilmu. Tentu saja ketiga sahabat itu sangat senang. Sudah dari dulu mereka ingin menjalani kehidupan seperti kebanyakan remaja.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di ruang kelas 10-A di _Twilight Royal High School_. Roxas sibuk adu mulut dengan Sora, yang kemudian dipisahkan oleh seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu –Kairi-, sahabat baru mereka. Lalu ada Xion, gadis tomboy berambut hitam yang menyemangati Roxas dan Sora agar terus bertengkar. Ada juga seorang _hunter_ berambut perak panjang bernama Riku yang ikut mengejek Sora. Sementara Ventus, ia mengabaikan keributan itu. Ia sibuk menatap keluar jendela.

"Ven? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kairi. Gadis itu menatap Ventus lekat-lekat. Ventus tersadar dari lamunannya, ia lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng. Kemudian kembali menatap keluar. Kairi hanya dapat mengedikkan bahu dan kembali memisahkan Roxas dan Sora yang kini saling jitak-menjitak.

'_Kenapa wajah Kairi dan Namine harus sama persis? Aku jadi tidak bisa melupakannya…'_ desah Ventus. Ia lelah karena pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh Namine. Bahkan sudah berkali-kali kembarannya membentak dirinya gara-gara ia melamun ketika mengerjakan misi.

"Wah! Ada guru! Cepat masuk dan duduk!" seru seorang anak dari luar. Beberapa murid mengikutinya dan segera duduk di kursi masing-masing. Ventus melirik ke papan tulis dengan tidak niat. Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru cantik masuk. Ia adalah _homeroom teacher_ atau biasa disebut wali kelas mereka.

"Baiklah, berbahagialah kalian karena kalian akan memiliki teman baru. Ia pindahan dari _Destiny Island_. Silahkan masuk!" ujar Ms. Aerith. Siswa pindahan itupun masuk ke dalam kelas.

Pemandangan yang ada di hadapan Ventus bagaikan mimpi. Iris birunya melebar karena terkejut. Ia menganga kaget. Hal yang serupa juga dialami oleh Sora dan Roxas. Mereka bertiga saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Namine… _nice to meet you,_" kata gadis itu dengan senyum yang manis. Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk memberikan salam kepada teman-teman barunya. Iris _cobalt blue_-nya menatap Ventus dengan lembut, seakan mengatakan 'kita-bertemu-lagi-ya'.

Ventus tersenyum lembut. Harapannya selama dua bulan ini terkabul. Dan janji kecil mereka berdua terpenuhi.

Ventus yakin, hari-harinya di sekolah akan bertambah menyenangkan.

.

-FIN-

**A/N:** yohoo~ Hikari _desu_! Dengan fict perdana Hika di Kingdom Hearts fandom! Sebenernya Hika agak takut buat post… soalnya disini authornya pakai diksi dewa semua #plak. _I am a simple minded person_, jadi Hika gak bisa buat yang ribet-ribet aka _twist_!

Kripik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada 8"DD

Enjoy mina-san! Dibaca –Hika senang-, direview –Hika tambah senang-! XDDD

Sign,

~HiShou~


End file.
